A Family Moment
by Mohoono-chan
Summary: just what the title says. a family moment. also the sequel to anything can happen. so read that one too, k? NxM oneshot


Wohoo! Its been what, 11 months? Holey crap! Almost a whole year! Well, anyway. Finally got around to writing another oneshot and this is what happens. You get a sequel to Anything can Happen. Actually, its more of an epilogue. But hey, whatever! Again, really short. Its physically impossible for me to write anything really long or with multiple chapters and scenes. Oh well. Doesn't matter cuz I had fun writing it in my hour long study hall! Ha! Well, on we go. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: incase you didn't realize it by the fact that this is a _fan_fic or the fact that there is a _disclaimer,_ no I do not own GA. And if I did, why the hell would I be on a fanfic site writing a fanfic in English?! For gods sake people! Figure it out already!

_**A Family Moment**_

Sweat ran down the side of her flushed face. It became harder to breathe as she stood there struggling to keep herself from giving in. her hand began to twitch. She couldn't take it anymore. Her resistance snapped and her impulse broke loose.

Mikan leapt forward with her arms outstretched and a wide grin on her face as she squealed, "Waaah! You look so cuite!" before tackling him to the ground.

Gyaaah! Get offa me!" the eight-year-old boy screamed. He was being crushed by the woman on top of him.

"No way!" she said in the cutesiest voice he'd ever heard, "you're just to adorable in that outfit! I wouldn't be surprised if you came home with a girl some day with those looks."

He flushed a dark crimson, "Mom! You shouldn't say stuff like that!" Once again he struggled to get away from Mikan before he turned to the chuckling raven haired man next to them with a pleading look on his face, "Dad! Help me!"

"Shinta," Natsume said with a stern but amused look on his face, "listen to your mother."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" he asked, his desperation rising.

Mikan pulled away for a moment and looked at Shinta with a fond smile on her face. No matter how many times she looked at him, she still found him to be the cutest person on the planet. He looked like Natsume with his moody face but had his mother's chestnut hear pulled back in the most delightful way.

"What? Got somethin' on my face?" Shinta said with an embarrassed scowl in his eyes.

She smiled widely. "Yes," Mikan said before tackling him again, "The most adorable look ever!"

Natsume kneeled down and pulled the two apart gently, "Now, now. That's enough of that. If we don't get going soon, we'll never get around to dinner." The three of them stood up and walked to the door, preparing to leave for the restaurant.

"But don't you think he's really cute, Natsume? I wonder what he'd look like as a girl? Even cuter, I bet!" Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled.

He grinned and said in a rather flirtatious way, "We could find out if we made Shinta a sister. We are still quite young after all."

"Oh, stop. You're embarrassing me!" Mikan giggled, "But, I think that's a fine idea. When should we start?"

Natsume pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering into her ear, "Any time you want."

'Look at them! Do most parents talk that way in front of their eight-year-old child?' Shinta sighed and before glancing up at them again, 'Man! They totally forgot I was here. Oh well, it's not like it's the first time it's happened.' With that thought, he turned aroung and walked back to the living room to watch T.V., leaving his parents to romance for a while longer. They weren't going to be leaving any time soon.

-END-

well, there we go! Sorry its so short. By the way, it was meant to be light hearted and oc and whatever else it is, cuz I'm very happy with it. Heh. Wait another year and I might make another one to add to the oneshot series. Heh. …..ok, stupid joke. But don't be surprised if it happens, k? never know, right? But wow! Its even shorter than the first one! And one more thing. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Yes! Please! If you have somethin' to say, say it! I don't care what! Even if it's a stupid little comment on a line or whatever!


End file.
